


Understanding

by hamham1o1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Arguing, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Gen, I'll add more tags when i put out the next part, Potatoes, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They come to the mutual understanding they both fucked up lmao, Yelling, half blind dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Tommy and Dream have an argument
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 329





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I HAD TO POST THIS REALLY FAST BC MY SCHOOL HAS NO POWER AND WE’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR PHONES
> 
> SO THIS NOTE IS SHORT 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! :D

Dream and Tommy sat away from each other. As far away as possible because Tommy didn’t want to be within five feet of Dream. Tommy sat curled in a ball, knees to his chest arms keeping them there while he rested his chin on his knees. Dream sat next to his chest, fiddling with the chains on his wrist and neck. Tommy was silent while Dream was trying to get the younger to speak. He just wanted to talk to someone. He’s been alone for so long and now he has a week with someone. He couldn’t help but feel excited. He hadn’t gotten Tommy to speak yet but he was determined to. It’d been a while since he felt determined to do something. 

“Tommy! You can’t ignore me for a week, you’ll have to speak eventually.” said Dream, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out in front of him. Tommy ignored him. He didn’t want to speak to Dream. Dream was the one who ruined his life, hurt his friends, hurt him. He’d rather be anywhere else than here. Tommy grimaced when Dream started rambling again. He’d been doing it a lot. The more Tommy is there the more he thinks Dream is losing himself because some of the shit he’s said was weird. Like a few hours ago, he was talking about something and then just started talking about how it felt to burn alive in lava over and over. Tommy ignored the implications of why he knew exactly what it felt like. He also ignored the chains that prevented him from getting close to the lava. They weren’t there the first time he visited, and he didn’t want to think why they were put on. Tommy hugged his legs tighter. He just wanted Dream to shut up. He wanted him to shut the fuck up. Tommy scowled when he broke off into another ramble and Tommy turned around sharply, pushing himself off the ground. 

“God would you shut up?!?” yelled Tommy, surprising Dream. The other jumped and pushed himself into the corner. 

“I don’t care what you have to say! I don’t care about you! I just want to leave!” continued the 16 year old. Dream sighed. 

“Tommy please calm down,” tried Dream but Tommy sharply turned to him. 

“No! You can’t tell me to calm down! I’m stuck with the person who ruined my life! For a WEEK!! You tormented me! You hurt me! You hurt my friends!” Dream rubbed the side of his head, a painful headache already on its way. 

“Tommy-“ started Dream but Tommy yelled over him.

“You ruined my life! I was supposed to be done with you! I came here to be done with you! You killed people! You hurt us! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!” scareamed Tommy. Dream grit his teeth. Tommy really thought he was the only bad guy. Dream’s fingers twitched at his words as he felt himself getting more and more mad. Dream took a deep breath willing himself to calm down despite Tommy still yelling in the background. 

“You’re awful! You’re a bitch who hurts everyone! You’re a goddamn monster!” Dream felt something snap in him at that word and he stood up. 

“SHUT UP!!” screamed Dream. Tommy jumped at his outburst, genuinely surprised by it since he’d been calm most of the time he was here. 

“You don’t get to act like I’m the only fucking bad guy! That’s not how this shit works Tommy!” 

“Excuse me?! You are the bad guy!” Dream laughed.

“Oh yeah? How?! Because I blew up L’manburg? Because I took your disks? Because I griefed you? The only actually bad thing I’ve done is manipulate you! Everything else is fair game!” Tommy got closer to Dream who was straining against his restraints.

“You destroyed our homes! Hurt my friends!” Dream laughed loudly, it was a bitter laugh full of mania and pain. 

“AND YOU DESTROYED  _ MY _ HOME! YOU HURT  _ MY _ FRIENDS!” scaremed Dream so loud Tommy swears it could be heard outside the cell. 

“The moment you got here you broke two of the three rules I made! And then Wilbur came along and fucked everything up even more! I was labeled a tyrant for no fucking reason and forced to fight against people who were supposed to be my friends!” Tommy grit his teeth. He had no fucking right to bring up Wilbur or that war. 

“I was fucking NINE Dream! I had to fight against someone as good as Technoblade! I had to watch as you hurt my friends! You took our lives and turned our own friend against us! I WAS JUST A KID!” 

“HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I WAS TOMMY?!?” spat Dream scathengily.

“I WAS 16 TOMMY! I WAS ONLY 16 WHEN I WAS DECLARED A MONSTER AND A TYRANT FOR NO GODDAMN REASON! SAPNAP WAS 15! WE WERE KIDS JUST LIKE YOU BUT WILBUR DRAGGED US INTO A WAR BECAUSE YOU FUCKERS COULDN’T FOLLOW THE RULES!!” yelled Dream, tears welling in his eyes. Tommy was in shock. He never knew how old Dream was, even now he didn’t know his current age. He knew Wilbur had dragged he and Tubbo into the war but he didn’t know they were that young as well.

“DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE DAMAGE THAT CAN DO TO A 16 YEAR OLDS MIND?!? HOW WE HAD TO FIGHT PEOPLE WHO SHOULD’VE BEEN OUR FRIENDS!?” Tommy snarled.

“THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE ANYTHING! WHAT YOU DID WAS BAD!!” yelled Tommy. 

“OF COURSE I KNOW THAT TOMMY! BUT IT’S NOT FAIR THAT YOU GET TO WALK FREE!” 

“Excuse me!? You deserve to be here!!” 

“Because I blew up some land? Because I took your disks? The only bad thing was the manipulation Tommy.” 

“You hurt all of us!” argued Tommy. Dream scoffed. 

“AND YOU HURT ME!” 

“YOU ALL HURT EACH OTHER! IT’S ALL YOU DO! IT’S AN ENDLESS CYCLE! I HURT YOU, YOU HURT ME. SAPNAP KILLS A PET, A WAR IS STARTED. A COUNTRY IS BLOWN UP, ANOTHER CONFLICT BEGINS! IT’S JUST A CYCLE OF HURT AND PAIN AND HATE!” 

“I MADE THIS WORLD SO WE COULD BE A HAPPY FAMILY! YOU RUINED IT! YOU ALL FUCKED IT UP!” 

“YOU HURT ME AND I HURT YOU! YOU DESERVE TO BE IN HERE JUST AS MUCH AS I DO!” finished Dream. The masked man swayed on his feet from lack of food and getting so worked up. Tears fell down his cheeks and he rubbed at them angrily, mad at himself for crying. 

“We hurt each other. Just fucking admit it and I’ll shut up, I’ll do whatever you want just don’t call me a monster, don’t call me the only villain whe I’m not the only one who’s hurt people.” 

“I’m stuck here, chained to a wall because I kept killing myself. I have no friends, my own mother renounced me and replaced me with someone. My friends moved away, my brother said he’d kill me if I got out. I’m alone and I don’t feel like being yelled at. I’ve been trying to change but no one gives me a chance and I’m fucking done right now.” spat Dream as he retreated back to his corner, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest. Tommy stared at him as he removed his mask and hid his face. The 16 year old sat back down in his spot, trying to ignore Dream’s sniffles and the argument they just had. Tommy tried and tried to ignore it. He knew what Dream did was wrong. That wasn’t up for question. But… was he really all that much better? He thinks back to the first day on the server, how he fucked with everyone just for fun to cause chaos. He thinks about how Wilbur joined and told him about independence and how Dream was a tyrant. He followed Wilbur without hesitation. Should he have? Looking back at it now he sees how the idea of independence and freedom would have convinced him to fight back then. But now? It almost seems stupid in a way. Tommy bit his lip as he contemplated things in his mind. He doesn’t even know how much time has passed until he hears light snores and turns around to see Dream curled into his ball stil but he’s less tense and his breathing is evened out. Tommy sighs. It was going to be a long week. He feels his stomach growls and looks at Dream knowing the other had potatoes. He groans and cautiously approaches the other. 

“Dream,” said Tommy, tapping his shoulder.

“Dreammmm.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he just decided to hit Dream’s shoulder. Dream jolted but never looked up.

“What do you want Tommy?” asked Dream. 

“Do you have potatoes? I kinda burned all mine…” asked Tommy. He was surprised when Dream lifted his head, showing off his face. Freckles littered his cheeks. Purple bags were under his eyes and dulled them. There was a scar running up his neck and onto his cheek along with a smaller scar running through his lip. The thing that shocked him was the large scar running through his right eye and the milky color of it.

“Wow, staring is rude Tommy. I’m half blind fuck off.” said Dream making Tommy look away. Dream gave him a glare but put his legs down and then went into his inventory pulling out 3 potatoes.

“Take,” said Dream as he handed them over. Tommy took them and was going to move back to his spot but he decided to move or a foot or two and sit down next to the water. Dream raised an eyebrow at him. Tommy took a bite and cringed at the taste but still ate it. They sat there in silence until Dream’s raspy voice cut through the air.

“I’m uh, sorry for yesterday or today? Times hard here, I shouldn’t have lashed out. It doesn’t help anything in the end.” Tommy looked at him before looking at his half eaten potato.

“I uhm, I really have been trying to change but you just reminding me of all the things I was trying to overcome uhm wasn’t helping.” Dream looked at the chains on his wrists. Tommy bit his lip.

“Uhm, I’m sorry too. You were just talking I guess, it didn’t need that uhm overreaction.” Dream glanced at him before looking away.

“Tommy?” asked Dream. Tommy hummed.

“Can we both just agree we hurt each other and not hate each other the whole time? I don’t exactly get visitors to talk to and I’d rather not sit in silence or whatever.” Dream looked away from him. Tommy sighed.

“I’m sorry I did all that shit to you.” said Tommy. Dream looked at him.

“I don’t forgive you in the slightest but I’m sorry I hurt you as well.” 

“Well I don’t forgive you either.”

“That’s fine.” 

“Good, glad we understand each other.” said Tommy with a huff. Dream nodded.

“Do you get anything else to eat?” asked Tommy as he nearly spit out his food.

“Nope,” deadpanned Dream. Tommy groaned and Dream chuckled.

“Don’t complain I’ve had to eat those for two months, you haven’t even been here a day.” Tommy eyed the food with disgust.

“But they’re awful.”

“You’re being a child.” 

“What?! I’m not a fucking child!” 

“Yeah, I believe you.”

“You son of a bitch.” 

“Child.” 

“Stop it!” Dream laughed at their banter and Tommy huffed sitting down but he couldn’t help the small smile that came to his face at the sound of Dream’s genuine laughter. Not the crazed laugh he knew, but the happy laughter from the times they’d spend together when not trying to kill each other. Tommy rolls his eyes and turns more towards Dream. The two broke off in semi hostile but playful banter with only a few threats. Maybe this week won't be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> BruhHhHhH they should really just talk to each other and they’d be on better terms
> 
> I really hope they maybe worked somethings out while stuck together? 
> 
> Guess we’ll figure out soon enough lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M


End file.
